


Say Something Nice

by Vexicle



Series: Ice Cream Sundae [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle
Summary: Not this shit again.





	1. Chapter 1

Aquilo instantly knows something is up when he (and Iggy) walks into school and the first thing he notices are a couple of gossipy hens with shifty-looking eyes that for some reason keep trailing back to Aquilo.

He wishes his brother was still here with him to ground himself, but unfortunately for Aquilo, Iggy’s class is in the opposite direction. Which means he has to deal with this alone.

Aquilo tries not to frown and tells himself to keep a level head. He isn't doing anything criminal. He’s just walking beside them doing nothing and trying not to butt his nose in. Maybe… maybe they were just talking about his new shirt. A new song. Something, literally anything else than the extremely obvious.

It’s a lie, of course. They know just who he is. It'd be hard not to. Aquilo finds himself slouching a little, afraid to draw yet more attention to himself. He hates the fact that he towers above the group.

“Hey, um,” one of them calls out to him. Aquilo tries not to sign in frustration as he turns his head, a non-answer on the tip of his tongue.

“You and Taro… aren't together?”

Aquilo is caught so off guard by this he can only stand and gawk like a little child witnessing the horrific murder of a duckling, or something far-fetched like that because what the fuck.

Aquilo had been expecting a ton of invasive personal questions - about him, Cherry, probably then about him _and_ Cherry, together in that sense.

But _Taro_? Where had that come from?

Taro was nice, sure. He was kind, caring, and gentle. Definitely all good qualities, and Aquilo had shared a laugh with him more than a few million times by now. But Taro certainly didn't make his heart flutter the way Cherry did with her brilliant smiles.

“What gave you the impression we were?” Aquilo finally settles on asking, his curiously piqued.

The students exchange glances with each other.

“Well, uh -”

“It's just, you two seemed, like, kinda close?”

“And, I mean you guys... well, the ship's really popular.”

“Like, honestly, all of us kinda thought you were actually dating.”

“No pressure, though.”

They nod as one. Aquilo has a hard time keeping up, but he gets the basic picture, which just makes him stare wide-eyed and blush super obviously as he says, “I see. Thank you for the information.” 

With a nod, Aquilo scuttles away like a crab at the beach, off on his quest to find the fucking asshole who had probably decided that other people's business were their own and promptly decided to share Aquilo’s private life with absolutely everyone with absolutely no regard for his mental health at all and -

Aquilo slows down subconsciously as he realises that another little group of students are whispering about him and his current situation. 

“Honestly, he should have gotten together with him. I mean, it’s been so long. I don't think I can really picture Aquilo with anyone else,” he hears being whispered out. At once, his grip tightens on the edges of his books as he tries to pretend that he's not listening in to a private conversation - one that involves him, but still. Suddenly, he feels like ice has settled in the pit of his stomach. Aquilo clutches at the mindless objects like they're an anchor, anxiously rereading the blurb on the back of the cover again and again but failing to digest it.

As if _everyone_ knowing about his private affairs isn't embarrassing enough, now he has to suffer their judgement as well?

 _How did Iggy deal with this how did he how did he,_ Aquilo thinks in a jumbled mess as he rounds the corner, seeking out his classroom. He peeps in and notices Taro isn't here yet - good, because for once, he's no idea what he can say to his friend. He feels shame and embarrassment wrap all around him, stifling and forming the basis of his current anxiety.

Without once looking up, Aquilo dumps his pile of books into a scattered mess on his desk, before turning around and stumbling back out. He can feel his classmates’ gazes crawling down his back. The blond tries to keep to himself, which isn't exactly an easy task considering how tall and big and buffoony he is and he'd rather be anywhere but here now.

Finally, he locates the class where two of his stupidest friends reside. He storms in and stops at their desk, taking some brief respite in watching them scramble to attention.

“Would you guys,” he begins ominously quietly, “care to explain how the fuck I’m the current topic of today’s gossip?”

The brunette clears her throat and grins sheepishly. “Okay, like… don’t blame Leonard. He tried to get us to delete it once he found out, but like… then Ferris had kinda already posted it and got like three shares by then and then like… yeah?”

Aquilo clenches his fists, feeling tension in his back and all over. He turns his murderous gaze to Ferris, taking a deep breath to stop himself from screaming. He’s breathing heavy, his face flushed red, and his arms are starting to hurt from gripping the table in an intimidating manner. 

“You did _what_?!” he hisses under his breath. He glances around the class, relieved to find that for now, nobody seems to want to come over to investigate. Aquilo just hopes that they don't film this and put it on social media. But still, he needs to avoid completely losing his temper.

“Oh. I… uh…” Ferris grins. Looks elsewhere. Twirls his hands behind his back. “...I’m sorry?”

“Did you not use your fucking brain for a half a second to think that maybe, just maybe, this shit is _none_ of your fucking business?” Aquilo growls quietly.

“Yeah, I… didn’t?” Ferris bites his lip, his eyebrows furrowed. “Shit. Sorry man, for real. I don't know how anyone found my page.”

Leonard just looks at him incredulously. “You _tagged his name_. What the fuck do you think was going to happen?”

Aquilo holds his icy glare for a moment longer before he just pulls out a chair forcefully and joins the stupid trio of idiots. “I trusted you,” he says shakily. He’s aware that this comes out annoyingly pathetic, but he’s being a little crybaby right now and why can't he begin to stomach the feeling of betrayal he feels?

“I’m sorry. I really am,” Ferris replies quietly. “If you aren't up to stuff at practice today, I can fill in for you. I think everyone would understand.”

Aquilo glances at him doubtfully, for a brief moment suspicious of him, before he convinces himself that Ferris is practically vice-captain at this point despite no such position existing. This he can trust Ferris with. And so, he gives the brunet a begrudging nod.

“Why are they saying such strange things about me, though?”

The other football members blink and exchange nervous glances with each other. “Wait, you're getting it at school too? Here?” Lynette whisper-yells at Aquilo.

“All the stuff about Taro, right?” Ferris adds, looking disgusted.

Leonard shakes his head. “I saw him earlier this morning, and he looked really uncomfortable. Like, I’m sorry, man. I’m not sure how you’re going to deal with this.”

Aquilo feels gloom settles into the pit of his stomach. “Great,” he groans, resting his head on his table. “I don't get it, though. Why’s everyone talking about him?”

Lynette makes a vague motion with her hands. “Okay, so the basic gist of it is you guys are by far the most popular ship. And now people are dumbasses and for some fucking reason think they get to decide who you actually want to date.”

Leonard rolls his eyes. “Yeah, like that would be bad enough on its own, but you guys are actually getting threats of boycotts. Jeez. Aquilo, just ignore them. These _fans_ aren't really worth your time.”

Logically, Aquilo knows what his friends are saying are right, but he can't help but feel a sting in his heart. Aquilo blinks and brushes away tears that have started to form at the corner of his eyes.

_But I… worked so hard on everything._

Is it his fault now if they lose their former popularity?

Well, no, if he’s thinking logically about any of this - no, but Aquilo can't really think about anything or justify anything to himself right about now. “Okay,” he says finally, even though he doesn't want to face anyone right now and just wants to go home and cry to his brother about things. Aquilo folds his arms on his desk and focuses on trying not to cry. He’s their captain, after all. What would they think?

The terrible trio exchange looks before Ferris reaches out and puts his hand on Aquilo’s shoulder. “Hey man, trust me. It’ll be over in a week or so. It’s not going to be that bad.”

“But how do I face Taro? What am I even supposed to _say_?” Aquilo feels absolutely mortified, so he finds it fit to faceplant on his desk in a very unseemly fashion. 

“You tell him that these assholes suck and you’ll get through this together,” Ferris says confidently.

Aquilo peeks out from between his mussed up bangs. “You think he’d still want to be friends after this?”

“Why wouldn't he? You guys have been,” Ferris sweeps a glare around the whole classroom, “ _friends_ for years now. It’s not your fault. It’s mine and Lynette’s. If anything he can totally punish everyone for harassment.”

“Harassment might be a little much, don't you think?” Leonard worries. “I mean, they’re rude, but _harassment_?”

“Haven't read the comments, have you?” Lynette asks bluntly.

“I’ll read them now -”

“Don't.” Ferris’s small hand grabs Leonard’s arm. “Trust me, man. It’s like wading through a toxic wasteland. I just can't believe everyone would lose their shit over such a little post,” he says, shaking his head.

Aquilo coughs, feeling apprehension make his skin prick. “I’m worried,” he confesses. “Like, the thing that happened to Basil. Remember?”

He trains his despondent gaze on his friends as they swap glances again. He can feel the horror settle over them as they recall the (thankfully minor) break-in and attack on the poor undefended guy.

Finally, Leonard shakes his head. “I’m sorry, captain. You’re really gonna have to be prepared for this one.” 

“The difference is you’ve got Iggy,” Lynette points out. “He can watch your back.”

“And your parents have guns,” Ferris says half-jokingly.

Aquilo feels some semblance of hope flutter in his chest even though his head is still down low. “...thanks, guys.”

“Hey.” Ferris pokes Aquilo playfully, and despite himself he finds his lips twitching. “At practice today, I _am_ taking over. No objections. Got it?” Ferris quips, his hands on his hips

Aquilo does smile then. “Alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Takkun:** I have two questions. Firstly, why? Secondly, what?

Taro looks across their classroom to where Aquilo is sitting, shoulders hunched, while Basil looks between them worriedly. He hopes he isn't doing it too obviously. Taro knows that’d just escalate the situation even further. How strange, to need to pretend their purely platonic friendship is a forbidden one now.

Catching his gaze, the blond nods at Basil before typing something on his tablet.

**Aquilo:** I have no fucking clue fuck this shit  
**Aquilo:** I’m really, really sorry you need to deal with all of this  
**Aquilo:** Are you okay?

Taro glances at the teacher a few times to feign paying attention before he types a reply.

**Takkun:** Am I okay???? Are YOU okay????  
**Aquilo:** No I guess  
**Aquilo:** Did you see what Ferris wrote? I’m not sure how to talk to you right now tbh

Taro recalls the (very obviously ironic) post made by Aquilo’s tiny friend. 

**Takkun:** hahhaha xDdDd guys my friend just got a new gf lolomg so kewt lOl! #OTP #aquilo hall #omg #guystheyfinallydidit #DID IT #am i right ;)))))))  
**Takkun:** Copied and pasted 

Taro’s eyes sneakily flit over to where Aquilo is covering his mouth with his hand. He’s glad that at the least Aquilo isn't so far gone that he can't smile anymore.

**Takkun:** It’s horrible but what’s even worse are all the comments saying how disappointed they are.  
**Aquilo:** Why would they be disappointed  
**Takkun:** They don’t approve of you dating if it’s not me.  
**Aquilo:** I see??

Taro wants to cry. It sounds ridiculous. Everything sounds ridiculous. If this had been reported on the net he’d never have believed it in a thousand years. Taro is inclined to believe that this is just one of his stupid dreams, but no, that’d be too far-fetched even for some of this… content.

**Takkun:** I don't know  
**Takkun:** I just don't know

Taro just hopes this doesn't end in physical violence like last time. He looks across the classroom again to find Basil sharing Aquilo’s tablet and reading all of his messages. Basil looks over, his green eyes looking at Taro. Then he grabs his own tablet and starts typing.

**Treewe:** oh my god do people seriously believe this shit????  
**Treewe:** im so sorry  
**Treewe:** i hope you guys will be fine  
**Treewe:** i msan im still alive  
**Treewe:** but heres the thing. Barricade your doors. Dont get distracted. Always look behind your shouldpers  
**Treewe:** oh aquilos finally snapped out of it  
**Aquilo:** Hey, wait a sec, do they know I’m with Cherry?  
**Aquilo:** Nothing in the OP mentions Cherry

Taro fires off a heartfelt thanks to Basil (who he heavily pities having had a first-hand experience) before he returns to check the comments on the post.

**Takkun:** It looks like they think you got together with someone else, since they keep going on and on about how you deserve better and how Smooth Flying’s ruined forever :(  
**Aquilo:** This is just sad, honestly.  
**Aquilo:** Why are they so focused on my private love life? Don't they like what we do at all? What we create? What we perform?

Taro furrows his eyebrows as a terrible sense of melancholy threatens to drag him down. He isn't sure what’s going on in this lesson anymore. Hell, he isn't even sure what lesson this is. He feels fatigue pull and tug at his muscles. Taro feels like he’s all but run a marathon today with no finishing line.

Taro isn't sure anymore. What will happen after this? If he’d have to keep to the walls forever and never, ever interact publicly with Aquilo again, he - no, he can't. Aquilo’s a good friend, and this whole situation is just unfair. Even if they’re just friends, Taro likes making the grouchy bastard… well, less Aquilo-y.

Taro would like to see Aquilo happily together with Cherry. He’s not sure what will happen to them now, or even what’s happening to her right now. 

And what of their performances? If there was one thing Taro had learnt, it was that people took pairings very, very seriously, and this was no exception. No doubt they had already lost a few fans, but that didn't matter. But after this, what then?

_Come on. You're smart. Francis said that. Think of something._

**Takkun:** Okay I think you know we’ve already lost some popularity, right?  
**Aquilo:** Yeah. I’m really sorry. This is my fault.  
**Takkun:** If it’s going to be anyone’s fault, it’s those rabid commenters.  
**Takkun:** I guess what’s most important is how we handle this.  
**Aquilo:** I vote to stay out of this  
**Takkun:** Same

They joke, but maybe this really is the best way. Hopefully no one can misunderstand anything they say if they don't say anything. Taro wonders if this stupid controversy will impact the number of fans that show up for their performances in the near future. Hopefully not, but he’s looking through all of the cards in his deck.

The other option is…

Well, they did say ‘no such thing as bad publicity’, but with the things commenters are saying, Taro’s worried it’ll paint a bad image of themselves. 

But there’s no point worrying. It’s already happened, and all they can do is suffer through this together. Taro’s received a few texts of support from his bandmates, and in his current state, it warms his heart to read them, like a hot stew in the freezing winter cold back at home many years ago.

Taro swipes through his keyboards and sends Aquilo a sticker, one of the cute bunny girls from the pack Francis loves using.

**Takkun:** In any case, I hope we can get through this together. Bro  >:3  
**Takkun:** For real, I like you a lot as a friend. I’d really hate for things to become awkward between us just because of this.

There’s a visible pause, and when Taro looks back to Aquilo’s table, he can spy the blond trying to suppress a smile.

**Aquilo:** Honestly, I was worried how you might react.  
**Aquilo:** And I didn't know how to approach any of this.  
**Aquilo:** But I really can't thank you enough.  
**Aquilo:** I want things to remain as they are currently.  
**Aquilo:** You’re cool, Takkun. I’m glad to have met you.

_Takkun._ Taro can't help but smile either. _Ooh, Mr. Moody here called me by a nickname._

**Takkun:** I’m happy :)


	3. Chapter 3

“...so, Cherry.”

The dark-haired girl whirls around, her eyes wide and breadcrumbs on her lips. Iggy takes a moment to be slightly satisfied at the tense way she conducts herself around him. Then logic kicks in and he tells himself that right now isn't the best time to yell at Cherry for anything.

It’s not her fault this time.

Cherry might have her head in the clouds and be completely oblivious as to how she impacts his little brother, but as far as Iggy knows the existence of crazy fans isn't the result of her work.

Besides, Aquilo had seemed nervous and skittish as a mouse, and Iggy knows it takes an awful lot to get his tough exterior to crack. Aquilo had barely spoken three sentences to him today at school, and despite having been online he’s not replied to any of Iggy’s texts. The redhead is more than a little concerned for him, and his…

 _Girlfriend._ Iggy still can't quite get used to it. Iggy may have his own reservations about Cherry of all people being suitable for his brother, but for now, Cherry seems to be in need of some help. Therefore, Iggy decides to put away his misgivings for now and regard her once again as the girl they both had grown up with.

As a plus, Iggy has had his own experience in dealing with fans way too interested in their love lives.

And so, Iggy sighs, sitting down next to the curly-haired girl. Cherry doesn't continue eating and instead looks at him questioningly, ham sandwich in her hands. He feels slightly awkward, given that their last meeting didn't exactly end well, but he figures that for now he’ll need to brush that aside. Besides, Cherry is Cherry. Iggy’s pretty sure she’d understand his instinct to want to watch over Aquilo.

“Are you okay?” Iggy finally starts.

“...no,” Cherry replies, brutally honest as always. Her shoulders tense and she regards him with a twinge of fear in her eyes.

Offering her a wry smile, Iggy says, “I knew you guys dating wouldn't end well.”

“Ah - I mean, I, I -” Cherry shakes her head vigorously. Crumbs and messy black hair spew everywhere. “I’m really, really sorry!”

Iggy puckers his lips slightly in surprise at her extreme reaction. “It’s quite alright,” he says. “It’s not your fault. I was just wondering if you needed some advice? Or some help? After all -” Iggy sighs, tapping his fingers against the table, “Basil wound up all bruised and stuff.”

Slowly, Iggy watches the tension fade from Cherry’s posture. “Right,” she says, sounding guarded. Her eyebrows furrow, and she licks at her lips, swiping away the crumbs. “I don't know. I’m scared. I don't know…”

“You’re an only child,” Iggy muses. “Do you feel safe?”

Cherry sighs, wrapping her barely picked at sandwich back up and placing it on the table. “No,” she admits. “I’m not sure what to do before my parents get home, and the last time, like Basil was really lucky. I…” Suspiciously, she glances around. “Do you think there are people spying on how we get home?”

“...I honestly think so. They somehow knew where Basil lived last time.”

“...great.” Dark eyes glimmer with tears. “I… I don't know. All I wanted was to just have a nice normal date one day or… or something! Not…” Cherry gestures around wildly. “This!”

Iggy gives her a sympathetic look. “I think they might not know you're the person Aquilo’s dating, so there’s still a chance.”

“But… all of us are still linked to him. As bandmates. Since you’re his brother, you be careful too, okay?”

“I…” Genuinely touched, Iggy feels a smile lifting up his lips. “Yeah, thanks.”

Cherry returns his smile for a few seconds before she droops low again. “I don't think we can solve this situation for now,” she says sadly. “Let’s just leave it alone. But in the meantime, any chance I can come with you?” Worrying her lip between her teeth, she adds, “I’m scared.”

 _Or you just want to see Quilly, right?_ Iggy pauses at the thought. _Of course she wants to see him. They’re dating. She’d want to keep him nearby._

Still, Iggy can’t _quite_ shake off his suspicions of her. He knows Aquilo likes her, loves her even, and she _is_ pretty much the one person that can make his brother lose his composure.

To the point where he was barely functioning. 

In a _very_ bad way.

Iggy still can't find it in himself to fully pardon her actions. He had seen the way his brother was near to breakdown just because of her and her stupid actions that seemed designed to serve her, and herself. No exceptions. Did Cherry ever once think about what Aquilo felt? Was Aquilo just her plaything?

Still, looking at this sad little pile of emotions in front of him, long dark hair mussed up and trailing over her eye… Iggy reassures himself that at least this way, he can keep an eye on them, and possibly intervene when Cherry gets a little too demanding. Even if he doesn't agree, her safety is still topmost priority. He isn’t about to let his childhood friend get injured on his watch, no matter how questionably she acts as his brother’s love interest.

“Sure,” Iggy says, a smile playing along his lips.

Relieved, Cherry nods her head, flinging her hair back and forth zanily. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you!”

“No problem.” _We’ll see if you behave._ Iggy edges off the bench, standing up. With one last look at her, he nods, placing his hand behind his back as he strolls away. 

“Good luck for club activities later on, Cherry,” Iggy calls over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquilo, for some reason, finds himself avoiding his football squad at the lockers. Instead, he hangs outside like a creepy stalker or something. When he hears his friends’ voices even go _slightly_ louder, he cowers behind the wall of the corridor until he thinks it’s safe to peek out again.

What is he doing? 

He has no clue.

Aquilo just knows that as of right now, facing anyone he knows is absolutely, _absolutely_ out of the question.

No, no, that can't be right, he still needs to face his teammates - _and Cherry_ \- but as of right now all he can summon up is fleeting, faltering embarrassment and complete shame. 

“Alright, let’s go!” Ferris’s voice can be heard booming from inside the locker room. Despite his current situation, Aquilo finds himself smiling in pride at Ferris’s volume despite his short stature. He leans forward a little to listen in, only to utter a muffle squeak and shrink back against the wall as his friends go stampeding past. The boys stop at the female locker room to pick up the rest of their teammates, then they’re all running outside, with Ferris dribbling the ball like it was a basketball instead.

Aquilo watches them go, feeling conflicted. _I guess I gotta go apologise to Ferris, huh?_ He’s not sure how to go about accomplishing his mission, though. _Maybe…_ Still, Aquilo hesitates once he realises his normal plan-making perfection seems to have evaporated into the air. _Maybe… after practice? I’d text him but… so insincere…_

“Aquilo?”

Aquilo almost screams, except he doesn’t and ends up biting his tongue. Still kneeling, he glances up to find familiar dark curls and curious eyes.

_Cherry._

Honestly, he isn't surprised, since practically all sports clubs have locker rooms in this area. What he’s more surprised about is that Cherry hasn't jumped up on him and yelled ‘BOO!’ really loudly. Judging from the serious look on her face, however, he knows what’s up. Standing up, he brushes his bare legs off, before he awkwardly places his arms behind his back, unable to look her in the eye.

“I’m really sorry,” he finally says, sounding every bit as miserable as a weary storm.

Cherry looks him up and down before finally sighing and placing her hands on his shoulders. “Don’t be,” she says, her normal preppy cheer gone. “Kinda hypocritical, huh? I guess I feel kinda sorry too… but I don't know why.”

“Is everything alright with you and Taro?”

“I haven't seen him, but I’ve texted him, and he seems pretty normal.” Cherry releases him from her hold. It’s becoming evident that she’s feeling just as awkward as Aquilo is, scuffing her feet along the concrete floor, for once at a loss for what to say.

“...is everything alright with your cheer squad?” Aquilo tries to meet her gaze, but finds that she won’t reciprocate. The rain dampens his gloom even further. “I mean… I guess… I’m saying, why are you free?”

Cherry gives a half-hearted smile and shrug of her shoulders. “Same as you, I’m assuming.”

“They assumed you weren't up to it either, huh?”

“Yeah. I mean, being a cheerleader means you always need to be on call, but… I guess this time it's a special exception.”

“Yeah. Same.” 

Then they just stand there awkwardly once again. Aquilo’s never been as good at words as Cherry has, so he finds himself just doing nothing but resembling a statue for a disproportionately long amount of time.

“I… don't know how to face anyone right now,” Cherry finally says, nervously fiddling with the strands of her hair; Aquilo needs to remind himself that _no_ , right now isn't exactly the best time to be distracted, but he… and he…

“This… here is… let’s just go somewhere else first.”

Tugging him along by his arm, Cherry heads straight forward, to the benches sitting shadowed under the rain trees. Cherry stops when she reaches the one in the middle, looking up at Aquilo with a questioning glance. Taking the invitation, he sits down, and Cherry does the same, snuggling right into him.

Suddenly, his pulse grows wild. Aquilo glances furtively around his surroundings. There’s no one here. Trying to keep his hands from shaking, he tries to focus on the matter at hand.

“They don't know it’s you,” he finally says, because he might as well get all of the facts out in the open.

Cherry’s eyebrows shoot up. “If not me, then who?”

“Some other girl, I don't know.”

“I guess that’s why I’ve mostly been left alone.” Cherry’s voice grows thoughtful. She rests her hands on her knees as she swings her legs, bottom lip sticking slightly out. “So far, it’s only been our bandmates and my cheer team that’s checked on me, so I guess that’s why.”

“...yeah.” Aquilo looks around nervously, still afraid to be caught. Well, technically, if no one knows they're dating, they can just pass it off as friends being friends, but with everything happening right now, can he really be blamed for his paranoia?

“Oh, and Iggy too.”

“Iggy?” Aquilo gapes at Cherry. He knows his brother didn’t approve of his crush on her, but now with this situation, that disapproval has probably escalated to outright resentment. With a heavy heart, Aquilo asks, “What did he say?”

“I get to go home with you guys and hang out for a while,” Cherry announces with a little smile.

Inexplicably, Aquilo finds himself looking away on impulse. “R-right,” he stammers, red dusting his cheeks. “That’s… I… that’s great.”

So occupied is he with staring intently at his friends playing football in the distance that Aquilo doesn't realise how long the silence stretches out until he hears, “...so, you and Taro, huh?”

Aquilo winces and bites the inside of his cheeks. Honestly, this might be the most awkward situation that he’s ever been in. What is he even supposed to say? Aquilo kinda just forgets to reply for about five seconds before he manages to reboot his system. “I - I really don't know where that came from, and like, he’s nice and all, but I…” Aquilo hesitates before he throws out a whispered “I like _you_ ” and then turns away, face red. 

“I’m guessing it’s cause you’re both guys and like… you know.” Cherry’s sitting so close that Aquilo can feel her shrug. “The internet happens, and stuff? And you guys are best friends, right? When people are super duper bros like you and stuff, things just kinda happen.”

Aquilo nods stiffly. “Y-yeah. In any case, like, if you wanna lay low, I don't think we’d mind. We’ve also chosen to do nothing for now. I’ll just have to trust that this pile of crap will die down soon.”

Cherry falls silent for an unnaturally long time and Aquilo’s gaze sidle back to her. The black-haired girl looks deep in thought, brows furrowed. “I don't like this,” she finally says. The words succeed at tugging sharply at Aquilo’s heart.

“I’m really sorry.” Aquilo squeezes his eyes shut in order to block out the sudden urge to cry. “I don't know what to do.”

“Are you okay?”

Aquilo opens his eyes again. Forcing himself to breathe, just, _breathe_ , he makes himself nod.

“No you're not.” Cherry frowns and pokes his forehead before her features soften. “Hey, I know I’m not getting as much shit as you and Taro, but I can try to help, okay? We’re dating now, so I’d consider myself -” A cough. “- an absolutely useless girlfriend if I can't get you to listen to me.”

“That's… that’s kinda the thing.” Aquilo squirms, feeling as if he’s being interrogated by a cop. “I… feel like I don't deserve you.”

Cherry doesn't respond, but she places her hand over his arm and kneads it once, twice, silently telling him to go on. Taking a deep breath, he obliges.

“I mean, it’s been like - what, one, two days? - and I’ve already messed everything up,” Aquilo confesses, the shame almost overwhelming in its quantity.

Cherry is quick as always. “It’s not your fault, Quilly.”

“I mean. Logically, like, I know that, but…” Aquilo hangs his head. “But like. I don't know. We aren't really off to a good start and…” Aquilo looks away, letting his voice grow lower and lower. “...and like… I don’t know, do you… do you regret anything?”

Cherry looks genuinely surprised, her eyes wide and eyebrows lifted up before they become all wrinkled. “Aquilo,” she says as if scolding a little child, “I don't care about all of that crap. I chose you. I want you.” Her frown eases up slightly. “And honestly, if anything… I was the one scared you’d regret it, cause like, you … you and Taro, you… you’re pretty close.”

Aquilo sees Cherry’s lip wobble. Ducking her head down, her curly dark bangs droop over her eyes, glistening slightly. Nervously, she starts fidgeting with her hair again. It’s very rarely that something manages to rain on Cherry’s parade and Aquilo - he can't describe it, but both warmth and sadness kind of pool up in his chest and they both threaten to spill over, but honestly all he cares about right now is _Cherry cares, Cherry wants us to work out too._

“I don't think I could love Taro l-like that,” Aquilo replies, embarrassment showing on his cheeks. “You’re… different,” he adds, biting his tongue to prevent spitting out all of his probably dumb and stupid gushy remarks.

Cherry perks up at that, her usual smile back in place. “In that case, I guess I should say... I’m really happy,” she says, warmth in her voice.

“So am I.”

They sit together for a while in silence, feeling the warmth of the sun on their backs and staring at the trees. The leaves rustle, and a little bird flies away.

“It doesn't matter, right? Let’s just lay low,” Cherry says. There shines a question in her eyes: _Are we being too naive?_

Biting his lip, Aquilo feels his pulse quicken as a hasty glance around them tells him there’s no one in sight. This time, he feels a little more daring, and so the blond lets his hand hover over Cherry’s before he finally decides to take the plunge and take her hand in his. Even if he’s being naive, he wants to take that chance. Slowly, Aquilo nods.

Cherry feels warm.


	5. Chapter 5

“You may remain here on _one_ condition.”

The walk home with his redheaded brother hadn’t been much fun for Aquilo and Cherry both, what with the black-haired girl being subjected to suspicious glances every step of the way. Aquilo hadn't even dared to reach for her hand. One look at his brother’s hard gaze put out the desire to do so instantly.

So, with tremendous fanfare, Aquilo finds tiny, pale hands gripping his shoulders as Iggy glares them down. Aquilo feels like he’s shrinking into his own covers as Iggy commands Cherry, “Don’t you dare let me hear you trying anything inappropriate.”

Cherry, ordinarily one for countless words, simply licks her dry lips and nods, curls flicking into her pale face. Aquilo himself feels a shiver run up his spine at the unusual ferocity in his brother’s gaze.

Checking them both over, Iggy gives a final nod, as if to himself. Then, slowly, he backs away and shuts the room door. Cherry has just relaxed with a sigh when the door flings open… and then Iggy promptly shuts it again after a second.

“What’s up with him?” she whispers to Aquilo, hesitation, fear and annoyance all mixing together.

Shrugging helplessly, he replies, “You know how he is. He’s kinda like that when it comes to me, and this whole situation has made him even more worried about me, I’m guessing. Though, you didn't exactly win any points in his favour by climbing into bed with me,” he finishes in an exasperated tone, even though his stupid traitorous body reacts by pressing closer to her.

Cherry has the decency to smile sheepishly. “Sorry. I forgot,” she admits, but she seems positively thrilled by the fact Aquilo hasn't tried to throw her out of his bed yet.

“You casually forgot that we’re dating and proceeded to join me in bed right in front of my overprotective brother?” Aquilo says the last part in the quietest whisper he can. For all he knows, Iggy is still lurking outside. He appreciates the concern, he really does, but… it’s a little suffocating, in his opinion.

Cherry’s laughter is too loud. A slight tug of her long hair does the trick. She tries to frown, but soon she gives up and just regards Aquilo with that fond smile of hers. Aquilo can feel his own lips lifting at the corners despite everything that has happened to him today. The stress of facing everyone’s gazes and judgemental whispers fades to the background as he slowly inches his hands as close to Cherry’s mid-back as his courage lets him. Cherry catches on to his motives before he even makes it halfway. Facing each other, she says, “Go ahead.”

Trying not to scowl and feel flustered at the same time is a new thing to Aquilo. He suddenly finds himself at a loss of what to do, as if by saying that simple phrase Cherry has somehow pierced through his armor and left him reeling. After a few moments hesitation, he awkwardly wraps his arms around her waist, doing his best to be gentle, but because he has no idea what he’s doing his big clumsy hands brush against stuff he’s pretty sure he shouldn't have. 

“S-sorry,” he mutters, his heart doing the thing where it’s skipping beats here and there, and he’s pretty sure his face is positively aflame. Suddenly the thought hits him that there are people out there who disapprove of their relationship just because of something so _stupid_. With mixed feelings, Aquilo realises that the sheer lack of concern towards those people is directly proportional to the strength of his feelings for Cherry. 

He doesn't know how to process any of this, so he decides to pull Cherry close, perhaps in a bid to seek comfort in her close warmth. He closes his eyes, exhaling, feeling a slight smidgeon of stress leaving his body. He just needs to avoid tensing up now. It’s fine, right? They’ve hugged before. Hell, they’ve even shared a bed before under much more platonic circumstances.

“Quilly?” 

Cherry sounds so soft. Filled with a strange want to… do certain activities, Aquilo glances at the door. His blood runs cold when he realises that it’s been left slightly ajar.

“Right,” he hisses under his breath. No kissing. Iggy’s still out there and Aquilo finds himself scrambling to redirect his course of action. The last thing he wants right now is for his brother to stumble in on a scene and then make things even worse between them.

“Quilly?” Cherry asks again, this time more concerned.

Shaking any untoward thoughts of kissing out of his mind, Aquilo sighs and tries to relax. “No, it’s nothing.” Turning his distracted mind back to the topic prior takes some time. When he does, he says quietly, “I was just thinking about everything that happened today.”

He feels Cherry shudder. “Aw, I was having such a good time too.”

“What?”

“Forgetting that they exist.”

Aquilo keeps quiet for a while, mulling it over in his mind. “Do you…” he starts absentmindedly, breaking off the sentence when he realises he has no idea what to say. However, Cherry looks at him, blinking and alert with those dark eyes of hers, and this makes Aquilo feel like he needs to complete his sentence. Casting about in the dark for an appropriate end, he settles with, “Do you think everything really will die down?”

Whereas Aquilo needed to think about it for a moment, Cherry shows no such inhibitions. “It will,” she says confidently. “At least, that’s what happens in real life, right? If we ignore it it might lessen. It’s just useless ship drama, anyway,” she says with a scoff. “That kind of stuff tends to go away eventually.”

“Not always, though…” Aquilo can recall a few singers’ significant others who still receive it to this day. Perhaps not outright flames of drama, but they get treated with disdain nonetheless.

Cherry sighs impatiently. “Aquilo, it’ll be okay. We’re not that popular, we’ll be fine.”

Aquilo still looks at her uncertainly. He wants to trust her, since she’s basically Smooth Flying’s social media expert, and perhaps their most extroverted member. Still, something nags at the back of his mind. It’s probably his sense of responsibility, to never let any possibility go, no matter how slim. And there was the whole attack on Basil. It’d be pretty dumb to let his guard down now. 

“As long as we keep vigilant?”

“Yep. Of course.”

Cherry said so, and Aquilo wants to believe her. Just for now, he lets go of his worries of the past, present, and future, and just allows himself to enjoy a quiet moment at Cherry’s side.

It’s with a long-suffering sigh that he closes his eyes and allows her scent to lull him somewhere hazy. “If you say so,” he mumbles, pulling her close to his chest.

.

Aquilo’s vision is still blurry and soft at the edges, almost dreamlike. He seems to hear voices, voices that are vaguely familiar, conversing in hushed, quiet tones…

“What’s Cherry doing in Aquilo’s bed?” Aquilo hears, which promptly snaps him awake out of pure shock.

Oh god. Oh _god_.

Because god enjoys torturing him, evidently, his parents and Iggy are gathered at the doorway of their shared bedroom, facing each other. Aquilo blinks in various attempts to force his vision into clarity. His ears, however, pick up everything they’re saying.

“Oh, uh, you might want to ask him yourself,” Iggy says in a carefully neutral tone.

“Should we wake them up?” his father asks, sounding concerned.

“Let’s wait until they wake up. There’s plenty of time to ask after dinner.” There’s a light cough and his mother’s amused tone makes Aquilo want to curl up in a ball and die. 

This vague notion is only strengthened by Cherry twitching in her sleep beside Aquilo - hang on a second she is _not_ asleep. Aquilo barely has seconds to think, in panic, scattered bits, that he might have accidentally jostled Cherry too much when he woke up. Then Cherry blinks her eyes open, giving him a sleepy smile.

Aquilo tries to quietly signal to her to shut up and continue pretending to be asleep, but it’s all for naught - his desperate pleas go completely ignored as Cherry sits up and yawns, stretching - then stiffening as she realises they have company.

Cherry screams. 

Aquilo jumps up from where he was totally asleep.

After a moment’s deliberation, Iggy leaves the room, giving Aquilo and Cherry a sympathetic look, the first one he’s given them both the entire day. Their parents, however, remain to stay, and that’s when Aquilo realises that everything is going to hell.

“So.” With a barely disguised look of amusement, his mother asks, “Aquilo, would you like to enlighten us on why Cherry’s in your bed?” 

His father doesn’t say anything, but unlike his mother, his look of curiosity is genuine, without a hint of teasing hidden in it.

“Please don't tell my dad!” Cherry yelps before Aquilo can say anything. The blond chuckles weakly in response before elbowing her gently. Underneath the covers, his hand instinctively seeks hers out, twining them together. Aquilo has but a brief moment to wonder at how perfectly they fit together - then the moment is gone and they’re left scrambling to face Aquilo’s parents.

“I’m… uh…” With dry lips and a parched throat, Aquilo looks at Cherry. The pale, stricken-looking Cherry. Nevertheless, he sucks in a deep breath and says, “We’re… dating.”

“Congratulations,” says his mother automatically with a smile. A small gasp sounds next to her, and Aquilo realises his father looks genuinely surprised… but still happy.

“Oh! I… uh, just remembered, oh! Leigh!” Taking her by the hand, his father gives Aquilo a sheepish smile and promptly drags the still grinning woman outside the door, which is shut after them. Aquilo sighs when he hears laughter and what is sure to be a ton of teasing words sound outside. He’s totally going to get it after Cherry goes home.

Cherry, for that matter, is staring up at him with some sort of wonder in her eyes, with red flitting across her cheeks. “So, that was… that,” she says, as if unable to truly process anything right now. Not that Aquilo could blame her.

Still, though, despite the utter mortification of the whole ordeal... it had felt good, acknowledging their relationship to someone who was actually supportive. Aquilo realises, the more he takes in Cherry’s beautiful form before him, how happy he feels to be able to be this close to her. As if his declaration was a way of making everything seem more real, more official, like the comments online weren't capable of affecting what they had.

So, with a slight smile touching his lips, he holds out a hand to her. 

“Let’s go have dinner.”


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Cherry tosses and turns in her own bed. Wind makes her curtains flutter gently in the night. The moon casts a silver glow over her room, her dark hair catching the light and making it shimmer. Cherry’s alternated between burying herself in blankets and kicking it all off her. The night feels oppressively warm despite the wind. It must be the humidity that makes her hair stick to the back of her neck. The time she’s spent with Aquilo seems so distant now. She desperately craves his warmth again, anything to soothe her, to tell her that things will be alright.

When she’d been with him, she’d felt so sure, but now… well, it had been a mistake to check on whether the toxicity had cooled a bit. Now, Cherry finds herself feeling less certain and a lot more stressed. Smooth Flying’s tags are filled with so much drama she doesn’t even want to do anything anymore. And the ‘fans’ are all targeting a certain mystery girl...

Cherry rolls over onto her back again, slapping one arm haphazardly across her pillow.

She wants to show Aquilo off and it pains her that she can’t right now, apparently because some vocal portion of Smooth Flying’s approximately 50,000 fans can’t handle the truth in a civil manner.

Cherry can’t sleep tonight. Just knowing that tomorrow will bring some more of the comments and judging side-eyes to herself and her bandmates keeps her tired eyes open. Deciding that she can’t do anything about it, she reaches for her phone against all better judgement. _Maybe I should look at cute cats,_ Cherry thinks to herself, but she knows she’s lying. The toxic dump of internet comments calls to her for some reason. She can’t stop checking it, and yet…

 _Gross, slut, selfish,_ Cherry recites in her mind, feeling her heart clench at each and every one of them. She doesn’t even know what she’s looking for. Someone to defend her? To call them out, to make them stop? _That’s not going to happen,_ she tells herself, even as she clicks her phone’s power button. A barrage of light assaults her eyes in the pitch black darkness.

 **Takkun:** Cherry?  
**Takkun:** I’m so sorry if I’m bothering you, but I just don’t know what to do anymore and I just want you to know I’m so, so sorry  
**Takkun:** but you’re the only one that can really get it,  
**Takkun:** Actually no Akkun understands. But I think he’s going through a lot right now. And he has Iggy. And you’re also directly affected actually wait no wait I  
**Takkun:** I’m sorry, I’m not making much sense, am I?  
**Takkun:** I’m sorry. I just wanted to talk to you.  
**Takkun:** But you’re probably sleeping, right? It’s okay. If it’s not too much to ask, could we talk in the morning?

Cherry blinks against the harsh glare of her screen as she reads and digests Taro’s messages. He sent that… what, fifteen minutes ago? Tired as she is, it takes a few seconds for her to grasp that Taro probably feels just as alone as she does. Maybe she wants a big brother to comfort her, too. 

**CherryOnTop:** hey, taro. Are you still there?  
**CherryOnTop:** i cant sleep either

It doesn’t take long before Taro apparently is alerted by his notifications.

 **Takkun:** I’m here.  
**CherryOnTop:** yeah. Hey. Its been a long day.

Cherry takes a moment to sum up all of her feelings. Every time she logs on she feels like she’s being assaulted by a bunch of miscellaneous bullets. She doesn’t want to do anything anymore. She doesn’t want to face anything anymore. She knows she should just let it blow over, but finding the energy to return to school tomorrow is like searching for a pin dropped at the bottom of the ocean. She really should have taken the others’ advice and just not have _done_ anything. Her curiosity dug her own grave, as usual.

 **CherryOnTop:** im so tired, takkun.  
**Takkun:** I know. I feel like I can’t handle this anymore  
**Takkun:** Some random fucker

Cherry jumps at the harsh descriptor.

 **Takkun:** decided to @ me  
**Takkun:** and ask if ‘im really going to let that bitch take my man away from me’ ????  
**Takkun:** I wish they’d leave me alone.  
**Takkun:** Now I swear all of them are coming after me, and Aquilo… and I’m pretty sure the rest of the band will be next.  
**Takkun:** I’m tired too, Cherry. I’m just lying here and I feel terrible. I just feel bad you have to deal with this too.  
**Takkun:** I hate it so much. We’re just friends. Why can’t they understand that?

Cherry doesn’t really know what to say. For a while, a part of her is steamed that Taro apparently has forgotten that she’s getting hit rather hard… at least until she remembers that no one knows that she’s the one dating Aquilo. Of _course_ Taro’s been getting it worse. Still, she sort of thinks that maybe Taro should vent about this to someone else.

Cherry pushes those feelings aside for now. _He probably just wants to talk and no one else is online… or understands it,_ she thinks. Taro’s a little slow to reply, and looking at her contact list confirms his best friend Francis is online. They seem very attached nowadays, and Cherry would have been truly surprised if Taro had come to her first. It’s no big secret that Francis is terrible at handling serious situations, though. _And maybe that’s hypocritical of me to think,_ Cherry chastises herself in her mind. She doesn’t know how to comfort Taro!

 _He seems to want someone who can relate,_ Cherry tells herself, screwing up in concentration. Maybe that’s a signal for her to also dump her frustrations and then they’ll sort of cleanse themselves after mixing up the whole toxic goo dump of feelings or something? Something makes her eyelid twitch. The well of ugly feelings finally spills over as she rattles off a complaint to him.

**CherryOnTop:** i hate it too.  
**CherryOnTop:** so im a fucking slut for dating ONE guy huh  
**Takkun:** They called you that????

Cherry’s on a furious typing spree now. Letting her frustrations flow out of her and into the intense tapping of her fingers against the screen, she fires text after text at Taro.

 **CherryOnTop:** OH and let me tell you I SAW THIS ART OF LIKE some random girl and then theynwere basically jst drawinf it to bash her NO WAIT to bash ME  
**CherryOnTop:** it was some shit like aquilo was dying and i was like ohhh i can kiss it better but he in the comic just went id literally rather die thanks  
**CherryOnTop:** it just pisses me off so much  
**Takkun:** What the hell?? Why??  
**CherryOnTop:** oh guess i should die too and kill myself huh?????  
**Takkun:** Why do people think it’s okay to say that?  
**CherryOnTop:** Oh my god aquilo writes sappy stuff about love and peace ad friendship sparkles all rhe time why does nobody give a shit NOW  
**Takkun:** I agree. That shouldn’t be the case.  
**CherryOnTop:** its like theyre shitting all over what he stands for  
**CherryOnTop:** for what??? For a fucking ship??? They realise irl people have lives.??  
**Taro:** Yeah. I don’t think we should be treated as if we’re fictional. That’s insensitive at best.  
**CherryOnTop:** people dont have any control over our lives!!  
**Taro:** As it should be.

Finally, Taro cuts into her rant with a statement, in Cherry’s opinion, that is way too calm and collected for this situation.

 **Takkun:** You know what? This is getting out of control.

And after that huge rant, anyway, Cherry does indeed feel much better. It’s as if all of the hot air has escaped and she’s now just a deflated, sad balloon. Heaving a sigh, she presses her forehead against her pillow, resting her overworked eyes for a bit.

 **CherryOnTop:** peoples entitlement is ridiculous.  
**Takkun:** It makes me feel sick.  
**Takkun:** I can’t deal with this anymore. I just want to sleep now.  
**Takkun:** Thank you for that, I guess.  
**CherryOnTop:** thanks for hearing me out  
**Takkun:** No problem.  
**CherryOnTop:** try to think good thoughts when you sleep, I guess?  
**Takkun:** I’ll try. Same to you. 

There’s a pause and then Cherry thinks he’s gone offline. She locks her home screen and buries her head under her pillow again. Another buzz of her phone makes her head snap up. She fumbles around for it in the dark.

 **Takkun:** I don’t want to close my eyes. I can’t face anyone. I’m scared. I don’t want morning to come so soon.

Hell if she doesn’t know how that feels. Cherry can only imagine he’ll be getting it a thousand times worse than her, though. Maybe she won't have to suffer through invasively intimate personal questions and comments that could be perceived as borderline harassment… and then Cherry remembers the comments that are all indirectly aimed at her. Her face sours.

 **CherryOnTop:** i dont want to do it either.  
**CherryOnTop:** but look at it this way: if you sleep now youll have more energy to think up cool comebacks for any idiots tomorrow  
**CherryOnTop:** Tomorrow will always come  
**CherryOnTop:** or you know just whack them with your umbrella lmfaooooo  
**Takkun:** Yeah. Thank you. I’ll lie down and try to forget about my life.

Taro really does shut his phone off then. Cherry stares at the gray _offline_ text with feelings rumbling deep inside of her. The urge to smash her phone against her wall is gone as soon as it arrives. Cherry, wide awake now, grits her teeth and simply pushes her phone onto her bedside table. Clutching her sheets, she squeezes and relaxes her fists again and again, as if her blankets were stress balls. She can’t sleep. Her mind is buzzing with the remaining sparks of sheer frustration still coursing through her veins.

Cherry wants to die and also punch everyone and everything is hell right now. She also really, suddenly wants to see Aquilo. She’d told him everything would be fine, right? Now, she desperately needs some assurance. Grabbing her phone for the final time, she rattles off a quick text to him, nearly dropping her phone in her haste.

 **CherryOnTop:** I miss you. Wish you were here.


	7. Chapter 7

Strangely enough, when Taro returns to school the next morning, he gets way less harassment than he thought he would. Well, he still gets glances and everything, but apparently no one dares to actually walk up to him.

 _Can’t say it to my face, huh?_ he thinks sourly, though the rational part of him reasons that there can’t be _50,000_ people in school. Surely some of the toxicity can be traced back to Chalkhill International School, but the vast majority of their fans probably aren’t even in the same neighbourhood.

Taro, however, is not feeling particularly reasonable today. As such, he retreats to his table in class 4-14 to slump in his seat and sulk and do pretty much nothing for one hour or so. He does not look at Aquilo, who is probably just across the classroom from him, equally miserable.

He feels bad, but after that one fan referred to Aquilo as ‘his’ - the sheer audacity - Taro isn’t sure what to do and the only thing he can think of that might work is if he doesn’t talk to Aquilo in real life for now. That can’t be the solution, though. Taro misses his friend already. He wants to talk to him, to confide in him, but he feels like he can’t. And they had agreed to continue to be friends, but Taro… feels so small and alone and scared.

Taro huddles in on himself. He wants this to stop. 

For his part, Aquilo hasn’t actually replied to his messages yesterday, Taro realises as he checks his inbox. _Maybe he’s too tired,_ his mind offers helpfully, before Taro himself pushes it away with an extremely sour _Or maybe he doesn’t care. Maybe he’s done too. I’d be done with all of this if I were involved in it. Oh, wait._

Lips etched into a frown, Taro folds his arms across his desk, burying his head in it. What’s Aquilo thinking about now? Maybe he saw the comments too? Maybe Taro really should have just breached the barrier and simply asked if he was okay. 

Taro ever so subtly eyes Aquilo, craning his head slightly to avoid blocking his vision while making it seem like he isn't doing anything. Aquilo has his shoulders hunched, neck leaning forward. The blue pen in his pale hand looks like it’s suffering a lot of stress from his crushing grip. Aquilo swallows, writing what looks like one word before he stops again. His expression is blank and his blue eyes are unseeing. Ever so slightly, Aquilo’s eyes flick in Taro’s direction.

Taro bares his teeth in an uneasy grin, but he’s not sure if Aquilo has seen it or not. He’s not sure if he wants Aquilo to see it. 

Everything’s hard to deal with right now. Why does Taro have to second guess all his interactions like this? He still wants to be friends, but in light of everything that’s happened it doesn’t seem to be an easy task anymore. 

What even gave anyone the idea they were dating? Smiles here and there from the stoic Aquilo? One too many dirty jokes from Taro? The simple fact that they were friends? What had they done that even constituted as flirting? Also, was everyone simply blind to who Aquilo actually had his eyes on? Did they simply not notice? Did they just turn their eyes away?

Hold on. Actually, those were all good questions. _I should do some…research,_ Taro utters in his mind with distaste. He whips out his scratchy tablet to find that Aquilo has actually finally replied to him.

 **Aquilo:** Yeah, you don’t look so well. Everything okay?

Aquilo’s definitely going to notice if Taro ignores his text, so even though he doesn’t feel like it, he sends a text back.

 **Takkun:** Yeah. It’s just the stupid shit is getting more and more heated and I’ve had just about enough. I’m going to get to the bottom of this and see what the hell sparked it off.

Aquilo doesn’t take long to respond.

 **Aquilo:** Probably the fact we stood within 5 miles of each other once since everyone thinks friendship is romance nowadays

Taro muffles a laugh at that.

 **Aquilo:** You know what? I’ll research with you.  
**Aquilo:** I’m getting sick of it too.  
**Takkun:** Okay cool  
**Aquilo:** Our ship name is chaenomeles.  
**Aquilo:** Alternatively, tequila

Taro, not wanting to question why Aquilo knows any of that, begins his search. Hastily, he amends his keywords after he simply gets pictures of flowering plants. He pauses after he types in their band name. What should he even type? ‘Evidence’? 

Apparently that’s correct, since Taro gets a bunch of lists almost immediately. Something lurches in his belly. Taro gulps, swallowing. Then, with a sigh, he clicks on the first link. Briefly, he’s distracted by Aquilo’s text popping up on his screen.

 **Aquilo:** ‘theyre both in ⅔ together’ um so???

Looks like he’s on the hunt as well. _I don’t think I can read this in great detail,_ Taro thinks, feeling nauseous.

 **Aquilo:** ‘Their duet song is super gay’ Okay, I will admit I made a mistake assuming most people would think a duet's lyrics are addressed to the listener if not explicitly stated.

But if he skims, he can’t really glean anything. Or maybe he should go back, exit, find a summary somewhere or something. They are the most popular pairing after all. Even if Taro doesn’t quite get it.

 **Aquilo:** ???? You covering my lines during that fucking performance is shippy now?

Well, at least Aquilo seems to be braver than he is.

 **Takkun:** I don’t really understand them to be honest  
**Aquilo:** I mean speaking as a trashy fuck I get it people grasp at anything to justify their shit  
**Aquilo:** But after a certain point it just gets ridiculous  
**Aquilo:** And we aren’t fictional characters. We have personal agency. People forget that.

All points Taro already knows and painfully relates with, unfortunately.

 **Aquilo:** pFFFT me making bi jokes at you means we’re dating, did you know that?  
**Takkun:** Really? You should have told me, I’d have taken you someplace nice for our four year anniversary ;)  
**Takkun:** Maybe we should stop before someone hacks our conversation or something.  
**Aquilo:** Agreed.

The pieces of evidence Aquilo has unearthed seem… alright enough. _I guess if I look at that a certain way about anime characters or something I could see it,_ Taro concedes. That kind of is a reasonable basis. _Maybe the list won’t be so bad,_ he tries to assure himself as he dives back into the pit of hell.

After a few minutes, Taro finds his hands shaking, either from stress or laughter, as he texts Aquilo.

 **Takkun:** What the fuck ‘Taro ate an ice cream that was blue, which is Aquilo’s colour’ what the fuCK  
**Aquilo:** Oh no try this for size: ‘...but Aquilo and Taro’s costumes are remarkably similar to each other.’  
**Aquilo:** No shit they’re similar??????? They’re made by us????  
**Takkun:** this is so funny omg  
**Aquilo:** Ikr lmaoo  
**Takkun:** Okay but what about this link which is just a bunch of gifs of us looking at each other.  
**Aquilo:** No, no, this one: ‘When asked to change the subject, Taro shifts the topic over to Aquilo.’  
**Takkun:** Discounting the amount of times I’ve talked about anything else??????  
**Aquilo:** Ridiculousness, that’s what it is. I’m laughing so much Basil’s all confused.

Taro dares to spare a glance over to where the two are sitting. Sure enough, Aquilo has his head against his desk. He’s leaning down and using his phone in his lap, but even that position doesn’t hide the massive smile that stretch his cheeks upwards, making his eyes appear almost closed. Basil is staring at him. He looks up, meeting Taro’s eyes. Discreetly, he points at Aquilo. With a far too wide smile of his own, Taro simply shrugs and shakes his head. Basil frowns in response before turning to his own tablet.

 **Treewe:** duuude wtf is going on  
**Treewe:** this shit has been going on for lie half an hour  
**Treewe:** ive never seen him laugh like that im scared send he,p  
**Treewe:** You gotta help me man this is unatural

With a hand clamped over his mouth, Taro haphazardly forwards the stupid ship stuff over to Basil. And now… he knows exactly what will make Aquilo stop bursting into a fit of hysterics.

 **Takkun:** Say, was there ever anything written about Cherry?  
**Takkun:** And you?

The creaking from a few tables away lessens, before finally stopping. When Taro looks over again, it’s Basil’s turn to laugh and Aquilo has a furious blush on his face.

 **Aquilo:** Actually for some godforsaken reason there IS a pairing folder for us.  
**Aquilo:** But I’m not touching that shit with a ten foot pole.  
**Aquilo:** I’m worried. I’m not sure how they’ll react to this news.  
**Takkun:** Two words: ship wars.

Taro hears a loud groan. He looks up just in time to see a figure clad in a football uniform streak past him. The footsteps are loud and sound almost like stomps as the large, tall guy exits the classroom.

 **Aquilo:** for fucks sake if anyone dares to mess with her istg

Taro stares at the message, their prior amusement now lying dead and forgotten in the desert.

What _would_ happen to Cherry?


End file.
